


like gravity

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [32]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Breathplay, Even's mouth deserves its own tag, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: Even has always been good at holding his breath.





	like gravity

**Author's Note:**

> tebtosca, you guys, who doesn't even blink when i text her on a lovely saturday morning and say, okay, breath play or fisting, don't think, JUST ANSWER. you can guess which one won out.
> 
> happy sunday. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> all hail the kink! long live the kink!

On his knees. Even's looking up at Isak. His eyes are watering and he's still wearing his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped to give him a little room but not much. Not quite enough, his dick aching and confined to a screwy angle. More on that later, because he's got his mouth full of Isak and there's nothing like it. Nothing quite matches up to the taste of him. The smell. Boy sweat and skin and the soap they both use.

Isak hasn't gotten out of his pants yet either. Not all the way. They're slumped at his feet and he has only one sock on, strange little detail that flits through Even's head and doesn't stick around for long, and his shirt is bunched up under his arms to keep it clear of the inevitable mess. The spit and jizz since Even's never been neat and tidy about sucking him off, has never really seen the point in trying to be.

Red-bit lips. Splotchy cheeks. Fairytale curls at his temples. Isak's looking back down at him, so fucking hot in a dozen ways. Beautiful in more ways than Even knows how to count. His gasp is ragged and cuts off as Even digs his tongue into his slit, pulls off and spits on his dick to get rid of the excess in his mouth and goes back at it. Throat loose and tongue curled around the underside of Isak while Isak strokes his jaw, the line where his dick and Even's lips meet. He sneaks a thumb inside, silently asks Even open up wider, take more in. 

Even does as he's told, spreads his knees out too while he's at it, tips his head up and Isak is so tall from this angle, looming over him and then he starts to move. Holding back at first, stuttering small hitches of his hips.

"Fuck, Even, can I?" Isak asks, slurs it mostly, deep, warm voice and Even hums around the fullness in his mouth. You can, you can and you _should_.

Isak pulls his thumb out, leaves a damp smudge on Even's cheek as his hands trial into Even's hair, fingers curling around his skull and his wrists notched against his temples. And he's really moving now, getting into it. Fucking deeper into Even's mouth and Even's jaw is beginning to wear out and his knees are reminding him that he's still on the floor and his dick is reminding him that no one's touched it yet, but fine. That's fine, because he's got a mouthful of Isak, and Isak is hitting the back of his throat. Further. Further.

Most of Even's gag reflex has been fucked out of him but go down far enough, full enough and it's still there. Even sorta coughs on the next big thrust and Isak pulls out some, like an unnecessary apology. 

"Don't you dare. Don't," Even says, and there's nothing in him that wants Isak to stop. Everything in him that needs Isak to keep going.

Isak grabs fistfuls of Even's hair and mouths out filth. Broken, quiet fragments that sound a lot like love to Even's ears, around the rush of his heartbeat. Even slides his lips down Isak's dick until there's nowhere else to go, nose planted in Isak's pubes, something like yeah and more please masquerading as muffled moans.

He's the only thing Even can see, his arms like blinders in Even's periphery and that's okay. Even mostly just sees him anyway. He's the only thing Even can feel, huge in his throat, hands tugging at his air, thighs bunched up under Even's palms and that's another thing that's a-okay. All five senses equal Isak. 

In so impossibly deep that Even can't think about anything else, and there's a sort of peace in that. Drool drips from Even's chin and his air is blocked off and fuck. _Fuck_ , it's good. Isak's touching the spot under his ear, thumb pressing in and in, and his words have been lost to whimpers, his rhythm overrun by shivery movements and it's maybe been a minute since Even's gotten to clear his lungs out, trade the old air out for new. It hardly matters. He's always been good at holding his breath. Better than Isak at least, and things are starting to go bright at the edges, the ache in his dick turning into something immediate while his lungs begin to burn. He rolls his hips up a fraction, fucks against nothing but the inside of his jeans as he comes, makes a mess of his boxers. 

Isak eases off and Even gasps, makes a wet sound that Isak matches.

"Where are you going? Come here." Even drops his hands. Lets them fall palm up on his thighs, opens his mouth up wide, another big gasp before Isak's back at it, feeding him his dick, fucking in over and over until he's coming too, way down Even's throat with his knees locked and his spine curled forward, his whole body curving around Even.

\---

Later, after Isak has cleaned Even's mouth up with kisses and they've screwed around in the shower, and after Even's double checked the locks and made sure the oven is turned off although it's been days since either of them have used it, and after Even has brushed his teeth a third time because that's his new thing, a recent addition to the ritual, they tangle together in bed.

"So, earlier," Isak starts, and Even kinda laughs, crooks his arm where Isak is laying on it and tips Isak's face up for a kiss. "Should I have held your nose, too?"

And that's fairly high up on the mental list Even keeps about things he loves best about Isak. Right up there with his snark and his humor and overarching sense of diehard loyalty is all the ways he sometimes knows things about Even without having to be told.

"Dunno," Even tells him in a voice that's been fucked raw and hoarse. "I would have let you." Funny, how easily the truth slides out of his mouth nowadays. Maybe it's not so funny. Maybe it's just Isak.

"Explain it." Isak flips over, hand flat on Even's chest, chin resting on it. Isak's analytic inclination is another thing that's very high up on that list, his need to understand.

Even takes a while to get it straight in his head. A few beats, watches Isak's blinks and his slow, patient smile. This thing is new to him too, except in all the ways it isn't.

"It's. It's about the alarm that goes off every morning to remind me to take my mood stabilizers. And how I never smoke too much or drink too much or think too much. Y'know?" The rest he leaves unstated. That it's about restraint and how Even sometimes spins without it. And control, and trust, and loving Isak enough to hand all of his leashes over to him. It's about trusting himself enough to believe that Isak will wrap the right ones around his wrist and let go of the ones he doesn't have to hold. That Isak will know when to snatch him up and when to let him loose.

"It's about having to brush your teeth three times every night," Isak adds.

Even draws a number three on Isak's shoulder. "You noticed that."

"I wasn't gonna mention it until you got to four," Isak says, and his smile is warm, just like the kiss his presses to the center of Even's chest. "I like the taste of mint. There are worse habits."

"I won't change up our toothpaste, then," Even sorta jokes, then goes on. "When you were in me like that, and it was you everywhere, everything just got quiet." He draws another three on Isak's skin, and then a third before he can stop. "There was like a…a singularity to it. Everything kinda went quiet and it was just you."

"So, what you're saying is my dick is like a black hole," Isak says, a sarcastic spark in his expression.

Even chuckles. "Your dick has a lot of gravity, but maybe it's more like the event horizon."

"The point of no return," Isak says, frowning. "I'll take it."

\---

"Two taps," Isak says, and crawls up along Even’s body. He straddles him, grinds down good, slippery with lube that transfers onto Even’s skin. More of it to add to the slick already on his dick.

"No safe word?" Even asks, and he’s really fucking amped up. Just at the idea of it. Just from the act of loosening Isak up, getting him ready. He reaches back, knuckles grazing his own hard dick as he plays with Isak’s rim again. Two fingers pushing into the heat of Isak. He’s always so hot on the inside.

"You might not be able to talk, and I might not be able to read your lips," Isak points out, and Even’s hips jump at the thought of it, the idea that Isak’s already played this out in his head and fuck, the kid can’t just go around saying shit like that.

"Three taps," Even counters and Isak shifts again, reaches between them to line himself up.

"I’ll give you that." Isak gives Even all of his weight too, and it’s pushing him into the bed, Isak’s thighs sprawling wide as he sinks down on Even’s dick. Slow and steady and if Even had to chose one moment, one best part of all of it would be this one right here. Every single time. The stretch of Isak’s body around him. That instance when something inside of Isak gives and Isak’s mouth becomes slack and his eyes slip closed and he falls forward to kiss Even before he begins to move.

Isak is kissing him, tongue in his mouth, hands framing his face as he starts to work his hips. Drawn out thrusts and his blood-hot dick is sliding along Even’s belly, making both of them really goddamn wet. Moving faster, thumbs fitted to the underside of Even’s jaw. Faster, and he’s sitting back, and Even’s pulling his legs up, knees bent to give himself more leverage to meet Isak’s downward drives, to drill in as far as possible.

"Three," Isak says, rough and breathless himself, like he’s almost there already and he might be, his dick dripping a steady stream and his hands are coming to a stop at Even’s throat.

Even is gripping his hips, guiding Isak through a filthy beautiful little corkscrew and he squeezes them, tells Isak yes. Please. Yes. He takes a deep breath. Holds it.

Pressure. Gentle at first and Even arches into it. Thumbs crisscrossed over his Adam’s apple. More pressure, fingers at either side of his throat and his heart is going quick. A pile driver trapped behind his ribs. His vision is sparkling and Isak is staring at him, fucking down on him hard, eyes sharp and something like fascination in his expression. Something hotter than that.

The pressure lets up and Even gasps in a breath before Isak’s hands are back, one at his throat and the fingers of his other hand pinching at his nose, and Even’s rarely felt this sure inside of his body. He’s never felt this much possession over his own blood and bones. Or the freedom to hand this possession over to someone else.

It’s full and quiet. It’s Isak moaning on top of him as he shoots on Even’s stomach. It’s the all-out pound of Even tucked deep inside of Isak, the clench of Isak surrounding him. His dick. His throat, as Isak increases his grip a little. Barely shy of too much and leaning into it. It’s Isak hovering over him and not blinking and it’s Even realizing that this is the kinda trust that goes both ways. An allowance that Isak will take him to the edge and a promise that Even won’t let it go too far.

Even jabs his hips, meets Isak over and over and things are starting to go hazy and Isak’s counting one two three like some kinda obscene waltz, letting off enough that Even can gulp down air but never a lot. Enough to keep the sensation alive and well. Enough to make him come harder than he ever has in his fucking life, mouthing out a few words with no air left in him to lend power to them. Knowing that doesn’t make them any less real as Isak lets go and falls forward to kiss him. Breathe into him.

"I didn’t catch that," Isak says against his mouth, then kisses him again.

Even reaches up to touch his own throat, finds the fever in his skin that Isak put there. "You are like gravity."

—end


End file.
